twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight 2000 1st Edition/2000
spring/summer - 3rd German Army’s offensive into northern Poland, with the XI US Corps assisting, to clear the Baltic coast as far as the mouth of the Wisla river. 2nd Marine Division launches amphibious assaults against the Polish Baltic coast and across the estuary of the Vistula. 5th Infantry Division (Mechanized) is destroyed by the Soviet 4th Guards and the 22nd Soviet army near the Polish city of Kalisz. The 3rd Germany Army comes apart from Polish army counterattacks and then the threat of the encircling Soviet armies on Germany. XI US Corps spearheads drive into northern Poland, and is smashed by Soviet armies from Byelorussia. 8th Infantry Division detaches from the Corps making its way to Latvia. The B team of the US 20th Special Forces Group storm the University of Lodz in Operation Reset, to steal the prototypes of the MCCS, but find themselves deep behind enemy lines. NATO forces retreat as Warsaw Pact troops attack on all fronts, but at this point the war is essentially over and the fighting basically winds down to nothing. *Jan - British forces in Germany are consolidated; British 4th Armoured Division moved from south Germany to Magdeburg in nor8th Germany. *Feb 6 - Colonel Filipowicz’s forces in Raciborz destroy the largest marauder band in the area in a firece battle. *Feb - British 5th Mechanised Division is withdrawn to northern Germany. *Mar 1 - Colonel Filipowicz takes command of the towns of Pyskowice, Kozle and Strzelce Opolskie, driving out or killing the few remaining officials of the Polish government and the Polish Communist Party, claiming they were in league with the bandits. *Apr 8 - 10th Guards Tank Division is ordered to the front in support of the Polish 2nd Army. Due to miserable conditions, Major General Koronev refuses the orders as suicide. German 3rd Army and US 11th Corps begin the last offensive. *Apr 12 - Pact High Command orders Polish 14th Motorized Rifle Division to move against NATO forces on the Baltic coast; their commander, Julian Filipowicz, claims that banditry forces him to remain in Silesia, and ignores future orders. *Apr 16 - Julian Filiowicz declares his territory to be the free and independent Margravate of Silesia. *April - Soviet 3rd Guards Tank Division sent to quell the Ukranian revolt. Soviet 6th Guards MRD withdraws from the front between Frankfurt and Gorlitz without orders, having mutinied, retreating to Walbrzych, Poland. *May - The city of Memphis falls to the 197th Infantry Brigade, who stay to garrison the city. *Jun 7 - Battle of Drogheda ends the southern drive of the UDR in Ireland. *Jun 19 - 5th Infantry Division (Mechanized) begins a converging drive on the Bydgoszcz and Torun area in Poland. Contact is made with partisans of the 2nd Polish Free Legion in Tuchola. *Jun 21 - Advance elements of the 5th Inf Div reach Torun. *Jun 29 - After a week of regrouping, the 5th Infantry Division (Mechanized) heads south from Torun. *Jun 30 - 5th Infantry Division (Mechanized) closes up on Wloclawek. *June - 1st Marine Division withdrawn from Bandar ‘Abbas and conducts a successful amphibious assault against Chah Bahar. Baron Czarny moves into the ruins of Warsaw, intent on using it as a base to conquer NE Poland. II German Corps sent to the Bremerhaven area. Czech 15th MRD mutinies and takes over the district it is in. *July 1 - 24th Infantry Division (Mechanized) moved to Chah Bahar, Iran, under command of the I US Amphibious Corps. Advanced elements of the 5th Infantry Division (Mechanized) closes on Krosniewice, Poland. *July 3 - Recon missions reveal the Polish 6th Border Guard Brigade guarding the approach to Lodz, Poland. *July 9 - 4-12 Calvalry of the 5th Infantry Division (Mechanized) encounters Polish calvalry in Pabiance and falls back to Lask. Polish 10th Tank Division engages the 2nd Brigade guarding bridges over the Warta River, which successfully repel them. *Jul 10 - 3-11 Infantry, heading to Lowice, encounters advance elements of the Soviet 89th Calvalry and are driven back to Kutno under heavy pressure. *Jul 11 - German 3rd Army is attacked by 1st Polish Tank Army from Pila; Soviet 22nd Cavalry Army overruns Torun. 256th Brigade begins shifting SW to Szadel, 1st Brigade takes over position at Ozorkow. *Jul 14 - 1st and 256th Brigades begin attack on Lodz; they encounter stiff resistance and attacks by the Soviet 20th Tank Division and the Soviet 96th Cavalry Division; the 5th Division is badly scattered and hard pressed on all fronts. *July 15 - 1st Brigade begins to withdraw but is hit by the Soviet 20th Tank division; the Soviets end up badly mauled. 2-11 Infantry is overrun at Kutno. 1st Brigade finds the Warta bridge blown and the 7th Engineer Battalion begins repairs. 256th Brigade remains in Lask due to fuel shortages. 4-12 Calvalry moves back and secures Sieradz. 1st Brigade sends 1-40 Armored south to Kalisz. *July 16 - Soviet 124th Motorized Rifle Division begins to overrun the 256th Brigade at Lask. Advance elements of the Soviet 21st Motorized Rifle Division force 4-12 Calvalry to withdraw to Kalisz. 1st Brigade finishes bridge repairs and begins to cross the Warta; the bridge is then blown and the brigade retreats to Kalisz. *July 17 - At dusk, the B Troop of the 1-116th US Armored Cavalry Regiment reaches Dobrodzien, Poland, fleeing from the Lodz area. *July 17-18 - Battle of Kalisz. US 5th Infantry Division (Mechanized) is destroyed, the troops scattering. Soviet 124th Motor Rifle Division is shattered. Soviet 21st Motorized Rifle Division and Polish 10th Tank Division lead the battle. Escape from Kalisz *July 20 – USAEUR loses touch with IX Corps. *July -- Soviet 14th Tank Division, in Romania, converts to calvalry. 40th Infantry Division (Mechanized) is orddred north to the Sacramento-Oakland area; only 900 personnel do so, the remaining 1200 staying in southern California. 46th Infantry Division obeys and relocates, absorbing the 900 from the 40th. Soviet 10th Guards Tank Division is attacked and overrun by elements of the Soviet 22nd Cavalry Army, taking severe casualities and losing the last of its tanks. Laster in the month, CIA operatives convince General Koronev to switch sides and have the 10th Guards join Civgov. Pact forces counterattack. British IICorps battles the Soviet counterattack following the failed NATO offensive. The Soviet 38th Tank Division dissolves into marauders while on the road between Lvov and Lodz. The Soviet 129th MRD ordered out of the Jelenia Gora area to form a screen S and SE of Kalisz to wipe out survivors of the US 5th Infantry Division. The 2nd Soviet Tank Division mutinies in Poland and breaks up into marauder bands. *Aug - Free City of Krakow - about a month after Kalisz. The Soviet 77th Motorized Rifle Division, mostly Armenians, mutinies. 85th Infantry Division (Light, 1st Brigade) recieves reinforcements from the 194th Armored Brigade in Cairo, Illinois. Pirates of the Vistula *after Aug 24 - The Black Madonna *Aug 25 - Oct 15 - The Ruins of Warsaw. Baron Czarny’s grip on the ruins of Warsaw is broken. *Sept - Anton Chelkov is promoted to General, given command of the newly-formed 13th Army, and ordered to take command of the Southwestern Theater. He refuses orders from Soviet high command and instead decides to carve out an empire in the Ukraine. Soviet 94th Cavalry Division defects and joins the Germans. *Sept 1 to Dec 15 - Gateway to the Spanish Main *late Sept - 3rd Battalion, 187th Infantry/US 101st Air Assault Division is moved into the ruins of Lordeagan, Iran. *Sept 28 - US Central Command issues Operation Omega, a general order to all scattered US troops that an evacuation back to the US would begin. *Oct 12 - Newly-formed 70th Ski-Troop Unit, under the Ukranian warlord General Chelkov, leaves Lvov. *mid-Oct - 101st Air Assault Division secures Lordegan. *mid-Oct – Nov 15 - Going Home *late - 84th Infantry Division (Light) recieves reinforements from local militias in Minnesota, and expands its security duties to the western third of Wisconsin. *Nov 1 - The SSN Corpus Christi sinks the A.B. Buzko off the southern coast of Grenada; the Bulgarian freighter was begin used as a makeshift troop transport for the Cuban 21st Motor Rifle Regiment evacuating Angola. The Cuban troops flee the sinking ship and occupy Grenada. *Nov 15 - Task Force 34 leaves the North Sea shore with as many American troops as possible, leaving for the US. *Nov 25 - Task Force 34, the American troop evacuation from Europe, arrives in Norfolk, Virginia. *late Nov - Red Star/Lone Star. *Nov - 49th Military Police Brigade absorbed into 63rd Corps and moves to Stockton, California. The School Brigade detaches from the 49th Armored Division to serve as internal administrative duties in western Kansas. Civgov holds presidental elections, largely symbolic, with Broward winning. All United States troops that can be located are evacuated from Europe with help from the Germans and returned to the US; over 40,000 troops return to the states. *early Dec to mid-Dec - Armies of the Night *Dec 12 - Commanding general of the 47th Infantry Division severs all ties to Milgov or Civgov, declaring himself “Proconsul of the Northwest”. When it becomes obvious he was insane, the personnel overthrow him, elect new officers, and repledge loyalty to Milgov. *late Dec - Militia from Warsaw and members of the 10th Guards Tank Division destroy Pultusk to prevent Baron Czerny from gaining a new base of operations. *Dec - In Iran, the Soviet 74th KGB Motorized Rifle Regiment is formed from the KGB Border Guards Mobile Group 74 and several KGB Field Police companies. The 78th Infantry Division (Light) in Fort Dix, NJ receives 800 replacements from the European evacuation. British 2nd Armoured Division returns to the UK with the 5th Mechanised Division and is renamed the East (2nd Armoured) Division. The 5th Mechanised Division is renamed West (5th Mechanised) Division. After this month, the only significant Soviet force remaining in Europe is the Danube Front in Romania. Bear’s Den Category:Twilight 2000 1st Edition